


Revelation

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: But what else is new?, Gen, Hey look Kaya!, Zeno loses an arm, and gets stabbed, but not like graphic gore, gore?, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Zeno and Kaya get attacked by human traffickers, things get yeetedLet me know if you want a continuation!





	Revelation

Zeno huffed. This hill was going to get the best of him. Too bad he couldn’t build any muscle, he might’ve looked as healthy as he felt. Shifting the bag on this shoulder, he tried to pick up speed to get to Kaya. He didn’t like leaving her alone so close to dark. 

When he got over the final hump, an unwelcome noise reached his ears. Screaming. 

Zeno dropped the heavy bag and ran to his home. Two men… Kai empire soldiers had grabbed her and Kaya was fighting with everything in her.

“Hey,” Zeno yelled, “Hands off my wife.” 

The two men looked at Zeno and started to laugh. 

“Looks like we have two slaves today, Keemo,” one laughed. 

Keep stalk towards Zeno. He bit his lip. Kaya would not survive being a slave for long and there was the risk of others being infected by her. It would crush her to think it was because of her that other’s had died. 

“Don’t you dare,” Zeno grabbed the shovel that he used for the garden. 

Zeno’s knuckles were white. Kaya’s eyes looked like a frightened doe’s. 

They were not taking her.

Keemo drew his sword as he handed Kaya off to the other, “Let me.”

Biting his lip, he dodged the swing and swung the tool at the man’s leg. He struck, but with his armor on it did not to the desired act. Keemo grunted and slashed at Zeno again, getting a chunk of his hair. 

“Zeno, please,” Kaya tried to twist out of the guards hands, who grabbed her arm and started putting pressure. 

“Stop it, girlie, we don’t want to hurt you, but if we have to, we can,” the other soldier’s voice was laced with eagerness, like he wanted her to try., “No one wants damaged goods.” 

Zeno was distracted for one second too long and the blade caught his arm. His arms hadn’t been lobbed off in a while but it hurt just as much as he remembered it did. Sucking a breath in through his teeth, Zeno couldn’t help but laugh. It was all going so bad so quickly. 

Kaya was screaming.

With his remaining arm, Zeno spun the shovel around, trying to hit him in the head, but senses being dulled from the pain, the soldier got a clean shot to his chest. 

The screams turned into his name. 

Zeno sighed as his arm effortlessly flew to him. The scales seared into his body. It felt exactly like the moment he drank the dragon’s blood, red, hot, painful, and exhilarating. 

The sword shattered against his skin. Zeno’s kick made his assailant fly ten feet  and hit a tree. The other soldier had tightened his grip on Kaya and started to back away with her. 

Kaya’s eyes were glued on him. A look of horror and wonder. Zeno jumped, his legs making him crash land into their get away cart. The horses went wild. The man lost Kaya as she jerked her arm away from him and started running. The soldier turned to chase her but Zeno picked up the remains of the cart and threw it at him. It missed by a few feet but it seemed to get the message across to him and Keemo who had just came back to this madness. Keemo grabbed one of the horses and his comrade and they ran off. 

Zeno watched him leave to make sure… then a cold feeing in his stomach as he heard her footsteps. He closed his eyes and unclenched his fists. She was right behind him now. 

“Are…you okay,” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Zeno breathed. 

Kaya started walking again, closer this time. He heard her in front of him. 

“Ca- can I see your eyes,” she asked. 

Opening his eyes, he saw her. The look that she had given him earlier was gone, replaced with worry. 

“Did they hurt you,” he asked, holding a golden hand out. 

She took her head, shock seemed to be setting in, “N..no they had just arrived when you came. Zeno, wh…wha.. what is this?” 

Kaya laid a tentative hand on his. Zeno closed his hand around hers, checking her body for any signs of injury. 

“Zeno,” Kaya had tears in her eyes, “Th-they hurt you and then… I thought you were dead, and then you changed and you looked like you were hurting as these… things covered you and-” 

Zeno hugged her, “I’m fine, I promise.”

He ran a hand through her hair. Trying to keep his motions gentle, he held her close until she stopped shaking. 

“Zeno, please…” her eyes always had a way of making his knees weak, “Tell me what’s going on.”


End file.
